Mobile folding tables with attached seating are useful in school cafeterias and other institutional settings, as they have the potential to be versatile and allow for fast setup and removal, as well as being compact when folded for convenient storage. However, existing folding tables typically have heavy table tops and are therefore difficult to lift from an unfolded, use position to a folded storage position. Moreover, in existing folding tables with attached bench seating, the benches tend to be unstable and may freely tilt from side to side when in the folded position, thus creating an awkward and potentially unsafe condition.
A need therefore exists for a mobile folding table with attached bench seating that is both stable when folded and easy to open and close.